In a toy figure for children, life-like features for the toy figure (or doll) generate interest for children. Thus, some types of dolls and toy figures include movable limbs or other appendages. Some toy figures include a mechanism that moves a limb or appendage of a toy figure. For example, manual movement mechanisms typically use an indirect movement, that is to say one or more limbs are movably supported upon the toy figure such as arms or legs while an additional movable actuator or lever is positioned elsewhere on the toy figure. A mechanism links the movement of the actuator to the movable limb, generating the desired movement as the actuator is manipulated. By way of further example, manipulation of one limb or appendage may cause a corresponding motion in another part of the toy figure.
The realistic motion of the appendages enhances the play value of the toy figure. Thus, it would desirable to provide an interactive toy with realistic motion capabilities.